


First times

by Curly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Firsts, Fluff, M/M, just fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curly/pseuds/Curly
Summary: Bokuto Koutarou y su primera vez mas importante cuando conoció a Akaashi keiji.





	First times

**Author's Note:**

> Esto realmente es solo fluff?????, ni siquiera se besan o hay menciones de relación, es mas que nada como Bokuto ve de forma platónica a Akaashi. Solo necesitaba escribir mi headcanon de la primera vez que Bokuto y Akaashi se conocieron para estar en paz con mi vida. Nada eso, ojala disfruten la lectura :)!!!!!!

Las primeras veces en la vida de las personas suelen ser momentos relativamente importantes. Aunque definitivamente no era ese el caso de Bokuto Koutarou.

La primera vez que se montó en una bicicleta, término cayendo por una calle cuesta debajo de su vecindario. Hizo que una vecina tirara del miedo las bolsas de sus compras, arruino el césped de un anciano que solía quejarse todo el tiempo que él y sus amigos eran ruidosos, casi atropello a una niña con la que jugo unas pocas veces, y al final termino chocando con un poste. Y mientras su padre le regañaba lo único que podía pensar era que si no hubiera sido por ese poste habría terminado en la calle transitada por mas autos y tal vez hubiera muerto atropellado. Claro que comento eso a sus padres y se salvó de ser castigado por más de dos semanas, pues era un rey cuando se trataba de aprovecharse de su inocencia.

La primera vez que entro en la escuela primaria estuvo tan nervioso que no pudo evitar llorar el primer día porque extrañaba a su mamá. Y para variar, lo que Bokuto menos espero aquel día, era que como el, otros niños lloraran o comentaran que también extrañaban a sus padres o a sus viejos amigos de kinder. Bokuto y un par de niños más se confortaron entre sí, y fue así mismo como al día siguiente, a pesar de estar aún tristes y algo avergonzados por haber llorado, decidieron jugar a las escondidas e invitar a todo el salón. Bokuto tenía pocos recuerdos de aquello, pero podía jurar que nadie jamás pudo encontrarlo porque era muy bueno en todos los juegos.

La primera vez que una persona le pareció linda, fue el día más confuso de su vida. Pues un par de compañeros nuevos habían llegado al salón y eran mellizos. Un niño y una niña. Y ambos eran muy hermosos. Si bien el crush en ambos hermanos le duro poco, pues se hicieron amigos no mucho después, estuvo muy consiente que cuando los vio su corazoncito de niño de primaria latió un poco más descontrolado que cuando su padre compraba helado de chocolate para el postre.

La primera vez que hizo un verdadero amigo, fue cuando amablemente una niña callada de su salón en la escuela primaria se ofreció en ayudarlo con sus estudios cuando apenas tenían ocho años. No mucho después termino incluyendo a aquella niña en su grupo de amigos y de a poco esta se fue abriendo más. Era una niña realmente divertida y en algún punto ambos empezaron a compartir secretos y haciendo el lazo de su amistad más fuerte. Bokuto jamás lo comento en voz alta, pero así fue como hizo su primer amigo y la idea siempre lo ponía feliz. Claro que un año después de amistad fue cuando apenas descubrió que el padre de aquella niña era un deportista de nivel nacional. Aunque no cualquier tipo de deportista, pues jugaba en el equipo de voleibol nacional.

Y aquí es donde entraba su primera vez con el deporte profesional.

La primera vez que piso una cancha de voleibol fue cuando el padre de Kagome, su mejor amiga, los invito a ambos a una práctica que el equipo tendría como entrenamiento previa al torneo que se daría en ese entonces. Bokuto sabía que el señor lo hizo simplemente porque su esposa estaba en un viaje de negocios y tenía que cuidar a Kagome y todo el tiempo solía dejarla sola. Una noche simplemente apareció casi a media noche y descubrió a Kagome y Bokuto viendo una película en la sala de estar, y si bien su hija a esa hora ya estaba en el quinto sueño, Bokuto había estado con ojeras aun mirando la película, pues tenía miedo de dejarla sola. El señor tal vez se sintió muy culpable y por eso lo invito al entrenamiento, pero no era realmente importante. Aunque sin embargo, apenas los jugadores empezaron el partido amistoso que tenían con un equipo universitario, Bokuto sintió mariposas en su estómago. Literalmente, su pecho se sentía oprimido y su respiración agitada. Pues, nunca en su vida se sintió tan emocionado respecto a un deporte. Como los jugadores saltaban para golpear el balón, como recibían en balón en posiciones totalmente difíciles era simplemente lo más increíble para sus ojos. Todos eran fuertes, agiles, flexibles, apasionados, obstinados en nunca dejar caer el balón y conectar con el resto de los jugadores. Fue tan magnifico que apenas termino el partido y el equipo del padre de Kagome gano, pidió jugar el también. No supo en que momento sus pies lo habían levantado de las sillas donde estaba junto a su amiga, pero estaba parado mirando a los jugadores con una gran sonrisa y sus manos hechas un puño. Si bien el padre de Kagome lo hizo golpear un par de veces el balón y el resto de los jugadores se emocionaron en hacerlo jugar con ellos, tuvieron que regresar y jamás se sintió tan triste en su vida. Pero se había prometido ese mismo día rogar a sus padres porque lo enviaran al club de voleibol más cercano de su casa.

Y esa, fue la primera experiencia de una primera vez que Bokuto podía decir que era la única relevante en su vida, pues todo lo demás comparado con aquello era simplemente muy carente de valor.

O eso al menos pensaba. De eso estaba convencido el mismo, hasta que conoció a Akaashi Keiji.

Fukurodani era un equipo bastante conocido de Tokyo. Si bien no eran el más fuerte, todos los años conseguían clasificar para las nacionales y el primer año de Bokuto en aquel equipo, consiguieron llegar a ser finalistas junto a Inarizaki. Bokuto destaco bastante, casi tanto en aquel torneo, que desde su primer año las personas desconocidas del equipo pensaban que era el Ace. Bokuto era una persona muy respetuosa con sus mayores, y nunca tuvo la intención de quitar el puesto de ace al chico de tercer año de su equipo, así como tampoco había sido su intención ser titular apenas en su primer año cuando aquel puesto le correspondía a un estudiante de tercer año. Pero, su talento era tan resaltante comparado al resto de los jugadores, que el en ese entonces entrenador del Fukurodani decidió pulirlo de a poco.

Sin embargo, Bokuto tenía sus días.

Desde primaria le sucedía, para variar, y era cómodo que sus compañeros de equipo no se le burlaran o trataran de comentar cosas desagradables respecto a sus cambios de humor. Si bien los alumnos de tercero a veces no le llevaban la corriente, casi todos los de segundo y sus amigos de primero ayudaban a hacerlo volver en sí. Porque Bokuto en el poco tiempo de su primer año en Fukurodani ya era conocido como el alma del equipo. El niño enérgico que podía hacer reír a todo el mundo. Pero también, era conocido como el niño que si no recibía suficiente atención o tenia errores leves en su juego, empezaba a perder la cabeza y parecía entrar en la oscuridad.

Yukie Shirofuku fue para sorpresa de muchos su primer amigo en aquel equipo. Ambos eran compañeros de salón y les resulto una sorpresa terminar también perteneciendo a un mismo equipo. Pero estaba bien, ella era muy madura, serena, fanática de la buena comida, y a pesar de haber estado en primer año al igual que él, tenía la total confianza de regañar a los jugadores, sin importar la edad, cuando hacían el tonto el lugar de concentrarse en el entrenamiento. Y tal vez por eso a Bokuto le gustaba tanto, como manager del equipo era muy dedicada y siempre se preocupaba por él y de que no entrara en su modo emo, como solían llamarlo los de tercer año para agregarle un poco de humor. Fue de bastante ayuda para poder sobrellevar el primer año y así entrar al segundo. Bokuto solía adaptarse rápido a los cambios, pero se había encariñado con los alumnos de tercero al punto que los extraño el primer día de su segundo año de preparatoria cuando entro al gimnasio.

En ese entonces en el gimnasio había un par de niños de primer año y los alumnos que antes fueron de segundo ahora eran los de tercero que en teoría eran los responsables de medir las habilidades de juego de los nuevos miembros. Bokuto creía que aquello era muy divertido, pues en su primer día en aquella cancha un año atrás había sorprendido a todos sus senpais con sus grandiosos ataques potentes y nada se había sentido más genial que aquello. Y ahora el ya no era un niño más, ahora era un alumno de segundo año que podría impresionar también a aquellos niños y hacerlos tener más ganas de jugar voleibol, porque si era honesto, todos parecían sumamente cansados.

Y no los culpaba, era la tarde y las clases en la mañana eran cansadoras. Pero a Bokuto se le iba toda idea de descansar apenas pensaba en un balón y aquella cancha.

Por lo que, si. Entro al gimnasio gritando y saludando a todo el mundo que veía con cara conocida. Él tenía muchos amigos.

“Energético como siempre ¿eh?” Yamato Sarukui, uno de sus buenos amigos y compañero de equipo fue el primero en saludarle apenas entro. Uno que otro novato de primer año le dedico una mirada curiosa, y uno que otro pareció emocionarse.

 _Buena entrada Bokuto, buena entrada_.

“¡Saru, juega conmigo!” fue lo primero que salió de sus labios. Y como siempre, Sarukui cambio su sonrisa por una mirada cansada.

“Nope. Apenas llego. Y hoy el profesor Bakugou nos dio tarea extra. Dame un respiro, amigo.”

Bokuto hizo un pequeño puchero, pero luego dedico su atención a la persona sentada no muy lejos de Sarukui. Akinori Konoha.

“¡Aki! ¿No querrías-?”

“No, Bokuto. Ahora solo importan los novatos.” Konoha cortó a Bokuto lo más antes posible. Aunque luego de beber de su botella le sonrió ladinamente, casi con maldad. “Deja que te roben la atención al menos una vez.”

Bokuto regreso a hacer su puchero muy orgullosamente.

“Son bastante buenos.” Haruki Komi comento mirando hacia la cancha. Bokuto le miro con ojos brillosos a punto de hablarle, pero, el chico bajo con talento de libero que igualaba al senpai en la cancha con los novatos, levanto una mano y negó con la cabeza con el fantasma de una sonrisa en sus labios.

Bokuto regreso a su puchero.

“Komiyan tiene razón, hay chicos bastante prometedores entre los de primero.” Sarukui sonrió con emoción mirando también en dirección de la cancha.

El puchero de Bokuto se incrementó aún más y como sus amigos, miro también en dirección de la cancha. No entendía porque tanto entusiasmo, a esos chicos les faltaba divertirse más, poco más y golpeaban el balón con el ceño fruncido en enojo. Y eso no era nada bonito para los ojos de Bokuto.

“¡Miren nada mas quien está aquí!” uno de sus senpais que tenía la posición de libero, pero estaba sirviendo de setter en ese momento para que los novatos hicieran ataques y mostraran que tan buenos eran en aquello, chillo apenas vio a Bokuto.

Y obviamente Bokuto elimino de sus labios todo rastro del puchero y su rostro se ilumino como el mismísimo sol.

“Solo te quiere para no estresarse el mismo con los de primero” Konoha le advirtió cuando Bokuto empezó a sacarse su chaqueta del equipo quedando en sus ropas deportivas que solía usar para entrenar.

“Creo que es lo que quiso que pasara apenas llego” Komi soltó una risita.

Malvados. Eran malvados.

Pero no importaba, ahora podría entrenar y no solo eso, también podría demostrar a los novatos quien era el mejor en aquella cancha. Era un dar y recibir por lo que sí, estaba feliz y complacido.

“Chicos él es Bokuto Koutarou, es de segundo año y el ace del equipo” el senpai lo presento, y fue bastante gratificante cuando todos se inclinaron en respeto y le saludaron de regreso. Podía jurar que casi hasta se sonrojaba.

Aunque lo que no espero, fue que cuando todos los chicos levantaran sus miradas, uno de ellos se mostrara sumamente calmado y sereno. Y tal vez fue eso mismo lo que llamo la atención de Bokuto en primer lugar. Todos los novatos estaban muy emocionados de tenerlo en ese momento con ellos, pero ese novato, ese específico novato de mirada serena, ni siquiera le estaba mirando a él.

Estaba viendo el balón.

Balón que estaba en sus brazos ya que el senpai se lo dio apenas llego a la cancha.

El chico tenía más interés en el balón que en la presencia de Bokuto, y fue eso mismo lo que causo que una llama se prendiera en el pecho de Bokuto. Y no era una simple llama. Era un incendio que estaba propagándose en todos sus sistemas yendo con rumbo fijo hasta su pecho donde su corazón latió un poco más fuerte de lo normal mientras sentía como las llamas lo quemaban poco a poco. 

El chico quería jugar, no quería que Bokuto estuviera haciendo el tonto frente a él distrayéndolos de su práctica, él quería jugar y Bokuto le miro tan intensamente que consiguió que le mirara en regreso. Y si bien se había mostrado bastante sereno, cuando vio que la atención de Bokuto estaba puesta muy específicamente en él, se sonrojo solo un poco y se enderezo con algo de sorpresa.

“¡Tu!” Bokuto le señalo con una sonrisa y rostro listo para un buen reto “¿Qué posición juegas?”

“Oh,” el chico balbuceo un poco perdido, como si hubiera esperado que Bokuto dijera otra cosa. “Armador.”

“¡Genial!” Bokuto chillo después y le lanzo el balón. Fue bastante bueno cuando los reflejos del chico le permitieron sujetarlo antes de que le golpeara su rostro.

Un rostro bonito, para variar.

“Juguemos. Shindo Senpai probablemente se sienta triste si me ve jugar con otro armador, pero vamos a ver qué tan bueno eres.”

Bokuto nuevamente le sonrió ladinamente, desafío pintado en cara rasgo de su rostro.

“Eso suena bien, ya empezaba a cansarme” el líbero de tercer año sonrió con felicidad y pidió a los alumnos que les dieran espacio. Sabía que a veces Bokuto necesitaba su espacio para lucirse muy bien y muy en el fondo le estaba agradecido, aunque sabía que eso mismo a veces era dañino.

Pero en ese momento no importaba. Nada realmente importaba mientras lanzo el balón hacia el armador de primer año y corrió un poco preparado para saltar, y cuando el balón llego hasta los dedos largos y firmes del chico, fue arrojado limpiamente casi al segundo en el punto exacto donde el brazo de Bokuto pudo llegar teniendo en cuenta el impulso de su salto. Fue una colocada perfecta y golpearla se sintió casi tan satisfactorio como verlo. Su mano choco tan de lleno con el balón que este prácticamente exploto en la cancha contraria con un sonido reconfortante mientras al mismo tiempo su mano ardía. Si antes un incendio se había propagado en su pecho, ahora tenía un volcán en plena erupción.

Cuando el momento paso y él estaba ya en el suelo, miro al alumno de primer año que estaba casi tan sorprendido como el que aquello haya sido realmente una maravillosa jugada, y Bokuto chillo. Chillo como el siempre felizmente hacia y se acercó con su mano abierta en dirección del novato, consiguiendo chocar los cinco con él.

“¡Eso fue maravilloso!” le alago a los gritos, de fondo también podía escuchar al resto de los novatos e incluso sus flojos amigos hacer comentarios de lo genial que aquello fue. “¡Eres bastante bueno! ¿Jugaste antes? ¿Qué opinas de mi ataque? ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Te gustan los búhos? Porque los búhos son geniales, ¿Dónde compraste esas zapatillas? ¡Cuando las quería no pude conseguirlas en ningún lado!”

“Keiji Akaashi.” El chico dijo con sus ojitos un poco abiertos de la sorpresa. Bokuto a veces necesitaba controlarse para no asustar a los demás. Él lo intentaba. El pobre en serio lo hacía. “Jugué en la secundaria. Me gustan los búhos. Estas zapatillas fueron un regalo y um,” pareció dudar sus palabras unos segundos, aunque Bokuto pudo jurar que solo estaba buscando las palabras correctas. “Su ataque fue muy potente y genial, senpai.”

Y el volcán termino de hacer erupción.

Bokuto pudo sentir la sonrisa crecer en su rostro y su pecho ser apretado e incendiado al mismo tiempo. Pero se mantuvo firme cuando le extendió una mano al chico frente a él. A Akaashi. Su, con suerte, futuro armador.

“Es un placer, Akaashi. Y solo dime Bokuto.” Akaashi tomo su mano y la sacudió también, una sonrisa tímida pintada en sus labios.

¿Acaso el volcán estaba haciendo erupción de nuevo? Posiblemente.

“Es un placer también, Bokuto-san.”

Si. Definitivamente estaba haciendo erupción unas diez veces al mismo tiempo.

“Trabajaremos en ello” Bokuto rio soltando primero la mano del chico. Si bien estaba acostumbrado a que las niñas de la escuela le llamaran con el honorifico, era extraño cuando los chicos lo hacían, siempre solía ser amigo de todos los chicos que conocía como para convencerlos de que simplemente le dijeran Bokuto o Koutarou.

Pero estaba bien, Akaashi estaba más que bien.

Y no mucho después de aquello, fue cuando Bokuto se dio cuenta que tal vez Akaashi Keiji fue su primera vez en algo. Aunque si le preguntaran que algo era aquello. No sabría responder claramente.

Pues con Akaashi experimento por primera vez una satisfacción en golpear el balón que nunca antes vivió. El balón era un amigo. El balón fue su amigo desde pequeño y no podía creer que estuviera sintiendo cosas nuevas hacia el gracias a Akaashi.

Y lo que le aterro un poco también, fue que aquello no era lo único que Akaashi le hizo experimentar como una maravillosa primera vez.

Akaashi también era bueno con los estudios. Y si bien Bokuto estaba en segundo año y el en primero, aun habían cosas que eran complicadas como por ejemplo idiomas. No entendía porque debía saber inglés, pero al parecer era una materia relevante y en la cual Akaashi era un genio, por lo que una tarde en el entrenamiento el chico de primer año se ofreció en ayudarlo. Todos estuvieron agradecidos ya que malos grados significaba que tal vez Bokuto no pudiera jugar en los partidos de práctica por repetir los exámenes, pero con la ayuda de Akaashi eso cambio. Y Bokuto jamás creyó que por primera vez se sentiría emocionado de aprender un idioma o de estudiar. Por lo que sí, le daba crédito a Akaashi en eso.

Y por último, pero no la última cosa, Bokuto jamás había tenido tanta necesidad en impresionar a alguien antes. Lo cual era bastante irónico ya que siempre buscaba atención. Pero con Akaashi era diferente. Con Akashi él quería ser observado todo el tiempo, y no solo eso. Quería ser aprobado, lo cual el mismo sabía que era tonto, pero si se aprobaba a sí mismo, quería también en parte la aprobación de Akaashi, o que el chico simplemente mirara en su dirección.

Y eso era una fuerte primera vez para el también.

Y si antes Bokuto Koutarou no era una persona fanática de las primeras veces ya que no les veía sentido, actualmente, en su tercer año en la academia Fukurodani, en su tercer año como miembro y capitán del equipo de voleibol masculino, en su segundo año conociendo a Akaashi y teniéndolo a su lado, quería tener su tercera primera vez que hiciera que ese volcán en su pecho, que se formaba siempre que miraba a Akaashi, erupcionara como nunca. Y su meta era ganar las nacionales aquel año. Darle a Fukurodani la copa, darle al equipo una victoria con él al mando, pero más importante, tener a Akaashi a su lado.

Porque Akaashi fue su primera vez en bastantes aspectos.

Y fue una primera vez maravillosa.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ese final fue muy malo y perdón, me dolía la mano ya que escribí todo esto en una sola noche porque quería sacar esta idea de mi cabeza, y planeo escribirla y publicarla en ingles también, tal vez tenga muchos errores ya que no lo revise pero si los hay los corregiré luego, btw gracias por leer hasta aquí! <3


End file.
